


A chance

by Livvinamess



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: And Chaewon at an ice-cream shop, F/F, Fluff, Kim Chaewon is not as panicked gay as Minju but still, Kim Chaewon is whipped, Kim Minju is also a mess, Kim Minju is whipped, Minju panics a lot, Minju works at a Churro stand, The author was feeling soft, Well now there is, and also a panicked gay, is there and au for that?, it's just soft, life is just not kind with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvinamess/pseuds/Livvinamess
Summary: Life was never kind with her, embarrassing herself all the time in front of strangers, managing to get fired of every single job because of her poor abilities at anything, only keeping the one at the churro stand because her boss was patient, and she had learned, over the years, that nice things just don't happen, not to her, that's why, when Kim Minju noticed the really pretty girl with the really pretty smile, she decided it was best to admire from afar.Why get involved when nothing would happen? Better save the heartbreak, right?Life...that just works in funny ways.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	A chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~  
> I'm back with my irregular sleeping schedule just to contribute to my irregular posting schedule.  
> I just felt like writing something for 2kim, I miss Izone so, so much and I just really, really wanted to do something for them, cutest ship, really.  
> Writing this I realized how much I missed the short, non heavy plot based works, I might do more of them in the future, and I enjoyed writing it a lot so I hope you guys can enjoy it as well.  
> Kudos and comments as always are really, really appreciated, I enjoy hearing your thoughts of the work and how I can improve.  
> Anyways, that was all, enjoy~

If Kim Minju could be sure about one thing, that would be that someone like her, clumsy, disastrous, someone like her, always surrounded by situations that did nothing but embarrass her in front of everyone, someone like her who worked at a churros stand because it was the only job that still kept her around even with the amount of times she had burned down the kitchen, if she could be sure about one anything, it was that someone like her could not even think about being with someone like Chaewon, Kim Chaewon, the girl from the ice cream stand right in front of hers.

She got nervous just thinking about talking to her, because Chaewon was so different, so dedicated, organized, nothing like the disastrous walking mess Minju was, Chaewon was so, so out of her league not even once did Minju think about even being something close to friends, not even acquaintances, and that was alright, she was comfortable just watching Chaewon from afar, she was comfortable pretending that, maybe, on another life, they could talk like normal people did.

On another life they could be friends.

On another life, where she wasn’t such a mess.

But just because Chaewon was out of her league, though, didn’t stop Minju from falling.

It was silly at first, Minju just had a good view of that ice cream stand Chaewon worked at, she had seen Chaewon interact with the clients, with a smile on her face every time she saw them no matter how grumpy or snappy they were, not even when they raised their voice at her did that smile falter, and that smile was one of the things that made Minju think _‘’Woah, she’s really pretty’’_ in all her panicking fashion, that smile made her heart speed, her cheeks color, and even when Minju had no intentions of going there to talk, it seemed all her heart needed was that smile.

Life.

Destiny.

Those two work in funny ways, maybe that’s why that night she found herself stuck under the protection of the little umbrella the churros stand she worked at had, taking cover from the rain that was falling hard against the streets, taking cover from the cold water droplets soaking her thin sweater and sending shivers down her spine, maybe that’s why that night, after closing up, she found herself stuck under the rain without an umbrella she had forgotten at home that morning.

Because that was the first night Chaewon talked to her, and there was no way that would have happened otherwise, life had to be mean.

That night, Chaewon walked towards her churros stand for the first time since Minju had seen her, with a little ‘’Looks like we’re stuck until it stops’’ and one of those brilliant smiles she had admired from afar for so long, staying with her under the little umbrella from the churro stand even when her workplace had a lot more cover to offer, even when Minju could see clearly the umbrella sticking out of Chaewon’s bag.

She stayed.

That night they did the introductions, that night Minju could finally put a name to the beautiful face owner of the killer smiles, that night, they talked, they talked and talked, about school, about work, pressed together to keep warm, hands grazing just slightly, heart racing, that night, when Chaewon kept sending those smiles, kept looking at her with those kind eyes, Minju decided it wasn’t something silly anymore.

Problems arose after that.

Minju noticed it almost inmediatly when she went to work the next day, how her hands became sweaty every time she saw Chaewon on the other side of the food court of the mall, with that silly mint uniform, serving clients with a smile sweeter than the desserts she prepared, how her heart started beating faster, and faster, every time the wind carried her voice wishing everybody a nice day, she noticed it, how every time their eyes locked, her cheeks would go bet red and she had to hide behind the stupid churro shaped hat they made her wear.

It wasn’t something silly anymore, they weren’t strangers anymore, and Minju had no idea how to deal with her beating heart and blushing face.

Minju had no idea how to deal with anything.

The fact that when they saw each other outside of work, outside of the smelly food court on the outer side of the mall they worked on, Minju wasn’t ever in a good situation, like when they saw each other at the library by chance when Minju was last minute studying for an exam she totally forgot about and Chaewon sat with her, helped her, walked her through the subjects she didn’t understand, buying her coffee at some point to keep her awake, or that time when Chaewon had to leave her workplace in the middle of the day just to help her with a dog that wanted to bite her when all she did was glance in his direction, those kind of not good situations Chaewon saw her in keep discouraging her.

Because she had managed to embarrass herself in front of Chaewon so many times already there was no way.

How?

How could someone like her, that had showed to be nothing but perfect, with her stupid smiles and her stupid voice and her stupid personality that managed to always make her nervous, how could someone like her give a chance to the walking mess Minju was?

There wasn’t a chance, there was no way, and if Chaewon kept talking to her, kept smiling at her whenever they saw each other, kept being as kind and patient as she was, it was purely out of courtesy, because there was no chance, and that was it.

That was what she kept repeating to herself until that night.

That night, when it was late enough for most of the food stands to be closed and the few people inside to be distracted instead of working, waiting for the clock to reach the eight p.m. mark so they could close, that night when Chaewon walked towards her churro stand, not wearing the silly mint uniform anymore, but a comfortable oversized jacket, hands on her pockets, a knitted scarf around her neck, covering her from the cold nicely.

She looked warm, pretty.

Minju had to look away, eyes darting back to the machine with the sweet sauces on the counter, because if she kept staring, she would only end up embarrassing herself as always.

‘’Are you leaving?’’ She asked, when Chaewon rested her elbows next to the sweet sauces machine on the counter, and Minju didn’t dare to look at her, because she knew the girl was already sporting one of those smiles that she threw carelessly to everybody, one of those smiles that made her heart beat and her hands sweat.

‘’Yeah.’’ Chaewon answered softly, hands tracing patterns over the dusty surface. ‘’There’s not much people tonight, I don’t think anyone would mind if I close the ice creams a little early.’’ Minju smiled, eyes still looking at the machine, eyebrows furrowing a little.

She needed to fix it, figure out what was wrong with it before going home or she would get fired, it was the third day in a row that the stupid machine broke down, and if she didn’t fix it she was sure they wouldn’t want to keep her around for longer, or they wouldn’t pay her just to cover the amount of damage she had done to the place in the past months working in there.

‘’I…just came by—‘’ Chaewon’s voice startled her. ‘’–To see if you were fine, you’ve been looking worried the entire day.’’

At that she raised her head, because Chaewon had stopped by just to ask her if she was fine, to ask Minju if everything was alright, when she could have gone home early, but she stopped, for Minju, and just like every other time they were together, Minju’s heart raced, and her palms became sweaty, and her cheeks burned.

She’s just been kind, that’s all.

She had to clear her throat before answering. ‘’Yeah.’’ Her voice still broke. ‘’Yeah.’’ She repeated again, trying not to let that smile affect her. ‘’It’s just, this thing broke down earlier today and I don’t know how to fix it.’’ And she had no idea why she had said that.

Is not like Chaewon knew how to fix it, it’s not like Chaewon cared about it.

_God, it was silly._

She hit the top of the machine harshly, maybe out of embarrassment, or just to show what she was talking about, but that only managed to sprung it back to life for a second, strawberry and chocolate spurting out of it into the counter, tainting her own clothes, her hands, some went to her face.

Great.

Chaewon smiled, and out of pure embarrasment, of her seeing Minju yet again in another one of those situations, Minju smiled back, albeit a little shyly, panic and nerves piling on the pit of her stomach, sinking in, sinking deeper.

‘’You have, uh, a little…on your face.’’ _There it was._ There was that smile again.

That bright smile, that wide smile, but there was something different about it this time, and emotion there Minju had never seen Chaewon give to any of her clients, to any of the people on the food court before, and that emotion on Chaewon’s smile made her hands sweat more with a newfound nervousness, made her cheeks burn intensely with a deep crimson red, made her feel all warm and mushy to the point of having to swallow down all the nervous giggles.

It was different.

It felt different somehow.

But Minju was too slow, a dummy when it came to reading people, to understand why it felt like that.

Over her internal panicking, she failed to notice one of Chaewon’s hands moving over the counter, towards her, getting closer to her face with the intention to wipe off whatever it was resting on Minju’s cheek, she failed to notice how Chaewon herself leaned a little as well, faces closer together, she failed to notice those little details until it was too late to stop it.

It wasn’t until one of Chaewon’s fingers caressed her face that Minju noticed what was happening, her hand, warm even with the cold outside, resting gently against her cheek, her thumb rubbing it softly, probably trying to get off whatever was staining her skin, and any other time, it wouldn’t have been as startling as it was, but Minju have had a beating, racing heart the entire day, Minju have had red bet cheeks and sweaty hands for far too long now, and seeing Chaewon, just leaning so close to her like that, a hand on her face and a smile on Chaewon’s, a smile that kept hurting her fragile heart, it was too much.

She didn’t manage to catch the yelp that went past her lips.

She did manage, however, to throw the glass tip jar at the other side of the counter with one of her hands out of pure panic in her rush to scurry away from the touch, and when the jar reached the floor, it broke, with pieces flying everywhere and coins falling into the floor, making everything a lot louder and much more exaggerated than it already was, Minju couldn’t help but crouch, behind the counter with all the mess on the floor where she belonged, ignoring the probably confused look she was receiving from Chaewon, covering her face with her hands because _no way._

_There was no way, no way she had managed to embarrass herself yet once more in front of Chaewon like that._

_No way, no way._

‘’Everything alright?’’ Chaewon asked somewhere at the top, she sounded worried, and Minju couldn’t feel any worse, because it was her clumsiness and her inability to keep calm that made someone like Chaewon, someone so incredible and nice and collected, to worry.

Her mind went directly to form an apology, because Chaewon had _just_ touched her and she had made a mess and had hidden behind the counter, thing that probably looked not normal, rude even.

‘’I’m sorry! Oh my god I’m so sorry!’’ The words came out a little rushed. ‘’It’s just, you scared me and – No, wait that sounded rude, I…I was just surprised, I….I…’’ Minju raised her head, hands uncovering her face to look at Chaewon, and seeing her there, leaning against the counter to make sure Minju was alright, with worried eyes but a smile still on her face, she couldn’t stop the words, they came out faster than she could process. ‘’…I get nervous whenever you are close, whenever you are around.’’

Now, that probably wasn’t a good idea, not when she saw Chaewon’s face go from worried to surprised, not when she saw the smile, that bright, beautiful smile, drop a little, she was a mess, everything was a complete and utter mess.

‘’I…I make you nervous?’’ Chaewon didn’t sound upset, but that didn’t stop Minju’s head from filling with dread, negativity, didn’t stop her from worrying, and there were a hundred ways of apologizing, of telling Chaewon to forget she ever opened her mouth crossing her mind, but she stayed quiet, covering her face once more.

She, however, missed the playful smile Chaewon threw her way, not wanting to make eye contact, not wanting to talk.

But this mess had already started, and as much as her mind was screaming NO, Minju opened her mouth anyways, words tumbling out before she could even think about what she was saying.

‘’It’s just…you are so…so…’’ _Beautiful, intelligent, dedicated, you are one of those people that help without wanting anything in return, perfect._ ‘’…cool.’’ She said, instead of what her mind had supplied.

Chaewon laughed, carefree, softly, and just for a moment, Minju was torn between treasuring that laugh forever or hiding more under the counter and never, ever, coming out again, but the moment was short, because her heart, that stubborn thing, had already decided to treasure the sound, quieting down every panicking thought that came rushing from her mind.

‘’Cool? You think I’m cool?’’ And if Minju had raised her head to look in that moment, she would have seen the smile in Chaewon’s face, a smile with that same different feeling from before, warm and welcoming.

But she didn’t, instead deciding to mumble a strangled ‘’Yeah.’’ Between her palms, praying Chaewon couldn’t see how red her ears were.

And it wasn’t bravery, what lead her to say what she said then, it wasn’t courage, it wasn’t her being tired of hiding her feelings, it was more like her clumsiness and inability to keep her thoughts to herself just combined together, spilling the words out without her permission.

‘’I like you.’’ She didn’t raise her head. ‘’I like you and that’s why I’m nervous whenever you are around, I like you a lot, but…there’s no way, no way someone so cool like you would give a chance to…to someone like me.’’

It was silent, for just a second, only her heart beating against her chest.

‘’How do you know?’’ She heard Chaewon move over the counter, she heard hear, her clothes rustling, her little grunts pushing herself up and down, and she managed to still get startled when the girl landed right beside her, still get startled when she saw Chaewon’s shoes stepping over the glass, still get startled when she saw her, right in front of her, unable to see her face yet since she was still looking down at the floor.

But she could hear the little giggle, the soft, soft sound, and she knew, she just knew Chaewon was smiling.

‘’How do you know there’s not a chance if you’ve never tried?’’

And this time she looked up, because she sounded so kind, her tone was breathy, almost as if she couldn’t believe it, what she wasn’t sure, and seeing Chaewon there, crouching down next to her, surrounded by pieces of broken glass and a few coins, seeing her like that, smiling at Minju, it just made her wonder, if the nerves and shame she felt were even necessary.

‘’What?’’ She mumbled, a little stunned.

Chaewon smile widened.

‘’C’mon, do it, ask me out.’’ And there it was again, the foreign feeling on Chaewon’s face, on her smile, her heart was beating so fast she could barely hear anything else because _what? What did she just say?_ ‘’Let’s see if you have a chance.’’

There was no way, there was no way.

Words almost went tumbling out of her mouth again, but Minju managed to stop them, because there was fear building up, that it was just a cruel joke, a way of messing with her and her oh so obvious feelings, a fear building up of her saying anything just for life, for the world, to make fun of her again, that was enough, to make her stop, to seal her lips closed.

Her heart was fragile, after all.

When Chaewon noticed Minju’s posture, Minju’s sealed lips and her intentions of remaining quiet for as long as she could she giggled, nodding just slightly.

‘’Alright, if you are not going to do it then I will,’’ With that, she came a little closer, her smile, the giggles, died down, but she still looked happy, still seemed to want to smile, but remained calm, a little more serious than before, eyes still carrying a lot of warmth, soft and attentive. ‘’Because I would like to give…to give someone like you, a chance.’’

There was too much emotion, in her eyes, emotion Minju was still unfamiliar with, and Chaewon’s cheek were slightly tainted pink, nothing compared to the deep red Minju was sporting, nothing compared to the shiny eyes she still had from embarrassment, from her own emotions running wild and slipping without her consent.

But it was still so, so genuine.

She was nervous.

Why was Chaewon nervous?

There was no way, no way Chaewon’s words were real, she was everything Minju was not, Minju was a disaster, a failure, then why? Why would she be saying it? Why?

‘’Because…I think you are…cool too.’’

And _oh._

_Oh._

Both of them were smiling now, with nervous hearts and pink cheeks.

Minju had to look away because she wasn’t expecting this, she wasn’t expecting any of this, holding in one of those really high pitched and uncontrolled nervous laughs threatening to slip past her lips, with her eyes trailing the shape of her hands was when she noticed Chaewon’s own moving closer, fingers grazing hers with the intention of holding it, and she panicked once more.

‘’No!’’ Minju almost screamed, slapping herself mentally because she managed to scare Chaewon once more, managed to make a fool out of herself yet again, she had to clear her throat before continuing. ‘’I…sorry, it’s just, my hands get sweaty when you are around, I told you, you make me nervous.’’

And Chaewon laughed, one of those loud and big laughs, a weird high pitched sound yet still charming and beautiful.

‘’That’s something I can live with.’’ She said, still going in to hold Minju’s hand tightly even after what she had said, pulling it a little to help her up from the floor.

They stared at each other, just for a few seconds, both smiling widely and averting their eyes every once on a while.

‘’What do you say if you close up for tonight?’’ Chaewon asked softly. ‘’We can talk about that date over hot chocolate.’’

Minju couldn’t hide the smile, really, not even if she tried to.

‘’I would like that, yeah.’’

‘’Good, I’ll wait until you are done then.’’

But Chaewon wasn’t moving yet, and when Minju cocked her head in question, she saw the little hesitation on Chaewon’s eyes, but it lasted for only a slight second before she was leaning in to peck Minju’s cheek softly, lips warm against it, hands clutching her own carefully, warm spreading through her entire body from where they were pressed together, and just as she couldn’t stop the smile, she couldn’t stop her arms going to circle around Chaewon’s shoulder, squeezing tightly more out of excitement and happy nervous feelings than anything else, Chaewon giggling against her shoulder.

If, while closing up the churro stand, Minju stumbled more than she should have because of Chaewon’s eyes on her, nobody had to know.

Life, the world, destiny, it had never been kind with her, bad luck trailing behind her, disaster following her every move, but that night, where warm clothes were not enough to cover from the cold, where Chaewon had to share her jacket because Minju forgot to bring any decent coats for the night, walking hand in hand to a nearby café to get hot chocolate with the most beautiful girl Minju had ever seen, with a precious smile and a funny yet still charming laugh, Minju couldn’t help but feel that, for once in her life, the world was not trying to make fun of her, to embarrass her, and for that night she allowed herself to smile one of the biggest smiles she had ever given anybody.

If that night she managed to accidentally throw her hot chocolate all over the table with her clumsy hands, she wasn’t that bothered anymore, because with Chaewon’s smile, all fond and soft, she felt like everything was going to be alright, disasters and all included.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who were wondering, Minju got fired the next day.  
> Anyways.  
> I am honestly considering making this a series because I would love to explore more of this universe, but we'll see about it.  
> Again, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, as always.  
> Happy new year, as well, I hope you all have amazing holidays and let's all hope this 2020 treats us kindly.  
> -L.


End file.
